


Oblivious

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dark (sometimes), F/F, Feelings Realization, Older Yuri and Monika, Past, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: She had remained oblivious to feelings of somebody in the past. Now, all her memories have become more bitter.





	1. Past I

Yuri's P.O.V

We were best friends. Inseparable. Even as children. Sometimes, everyone one thought it was weird - we were both so different. Monika was a bright and happy child. I, however, was a quiet, creepy kid. That's what everyone - except Monika - thought. It was interesting for them - how two opposites can be such friends. But here we were.

Monika was always the popular, kind person for as long as I can remember. Kindergarten, highschool, university - you name it. Those qualities never changed. That didn't mean everything else didn't change though. She was always very cute. As she grew into a teen, she became more beautiful. By the time I blinked, university came and she was drop dead gorgeous. No one ever understood how we were friends. Heck, I still don't.

But we weren't always just friends.

And that is how all truly begins.

I understand now, what she said to me. "You are kind of dense sometimes! Maybe you should try understanding better, it might be important one day." Half of it was right. The other half - not so much.

Because, looking at the past right now, there were only two days where I truly needed to understand. 

One - the day she left, two - the day she...died.

Oh, how it still hurts to remember her. Years have passed and here I am. It still stings - how well I remember her.

But how would I be able to tell you this, then?

I need to let it out.

It has hurt too much.


	2. Past II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen to my heartbeat. Hear that? ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouldya look at that our local angst demon lord gave me kudos great

"Listen to my heartbeat. Hear that? ..."

I looked at her, confused. With my hand on her chest feeling her pulse, I somehow couldn't understand what she wanted to imply. Monika must've caught onto my obliviousness, because all she did was sigh as she removed my hand away from her heart.

"I...guess I should've known..." She walked away from me, dissapointed. I realize now what she thought. - if I couldn't understand what she meant, it meant I didn't feel that way towards her.

That was deeply wrong.

I watched as she walked away, seemingly upset but her strut as graceful as ever. Her teasing figure moved away slowly from me. The feeling I had when I watched her going away was something I realized then, with a deeper meaning now.

"Monika, wait!"

Why did I say that? What was I going to even say? To reassure her?

She stopped. Looked at me with those shining eyes of hers, before walking out the door.

Abandoning me, her job, her home.

She abandoned life a week later.

That's when I fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo was it good? Basically this was the day Monika was like "gurl bye" and left the oblivious Yuri :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh...  
> WhAT dO yOu tHiNk?


End file.
